1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a corner connector for waterbed pedestals and, more particularly, to a novel, right-angle connector for rigidly joining the ends of two board members in an inexpensive and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional waterbed consists of a pedestal having a height which is approximately equal to the height of a conventional bed frame, the pedestal supporting a large board upon which the water mattress is positioned. The board may also support a frame for the water mattress.
The most common type of pedestal consists of four board members which are positioned vertically, in a rectangular configuration, and four right-angle connectors for rigidly joining the adjacent ends of the board members. The most common type of connector includes first and second generally L-shaped plates, each having first and second sides, and a member connected between the intersections between the first and second sides of the first and second plates for connecting the second plate within the angle defined by the first plate, with the first and second sides of the first plate in parallel, spaced-apart relationship to the first and second sides, respectively, of the second plate to define respective first and second open-ended channels for receipt of the ends of the board members. The sides of each channel are parallel and spaced by an amount which is approximately equal to or slightly greater than the thickness of the board members. The ends of the first and second sides of the second plate are bent inwardly to form tongues which extend into lateral grooves in the inside surface of each board member, at the opposite ends thereof. This tongue-and-groove construction prevents inadvertent and undesired removal of the board members from the connectors which could cause collapse of the pedestal.
While such a corner connector is very common, it requires each board member to be subjected to a machining operation to cut the grooves in the inside surface thereof, at both ends thereof. Such a machining operation is time-consuming and represents an additional labor and machinery cost.